Last Chance
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: With Permission and help from DragonMasterOf10 "Chances" has come into my hands. When Leo is being abused by his family two twins come to warn the family that if they don't change they will lost Leo forever. R&R and go see DragonMasterOf10 page and writings they are awesome.
1. Prologue

Last Chance

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Prologue:

Two paled looking kids continued their walk into total darkness. As they reached their destination they raised their hands into the air and started chanting in an ancient language and soon their hands started to glow. The glow started to become brighter around their hands and soon a portal appeared in front of them. They stare into the portal as the chosen one appeared in front of them. A black cloaked figure behind them walked over to the children standing behind them as they continued to watch what was being unfolded in front of them.

"Is this the next one you were talking about?" the little girl asked not taking her eyes away from the figure. She had long dark hair that ran past her shoulders, wearing an all-black outfit with a spider web design on the bottom left corner of the dress.

"Yes, this is the next one. You both know what to do." The figure behind them said pointing a boney finger at the figure.

"Yes, father" they said in unison

They took a step back to watch the chosen one; it was Leo, he was only fifteen; lying in bed with the sheets half on him half on the floor as he starting coughing into his right hand. He was laying on his right side in a cold sweat with a trash bin near the bed. The only light in the room was coming from his nightstand.

* * *

Leo P.O.V:

*cough**cough* I stared into my right hand and held it in the light of my lamp on my nightstand. _More blood again._ Soon my coughing fit began to get worse and worse, I tried to sit up so I didn't choke on my own blood only to get a dizzy sensation as I begun to raise my head. I fell back onto my sweat soaked bed; I curled myself into a ball while pulling the sheets closer to my chest. Once again I was home alone to fight off whatever is happening to me, my brothers do nothing but make my life worse; messing up the lair to not doing their chores. Father places all the blame onto me and soon leaves me to clean up and do all their chores; still I am forced to do my extra training and look after my younger brothers.

_Why does my father make me do everything while they continue to enjoy life?_

When I only 8 years old my father pulled me aside one evening telling me that because I was the oldest and wises out of my brothers that I would become leader. I never asked for the position and soon my childhood ended as soon as it started. While my brothers went around enjoying life I would either be training extra or watching them from afar; wishing to join them. Soon my brothers stopped asking me to join them and started to make my life worse; blaming me for anything thing they committed or making me feel like I wasn't a part of the family. To my family I am just weapon and soon my usefulness will end and I will be thrown away. I have been ill for a long time and my brothers really don't care about me anymore. I continue to hear from them

"_I hate ya. Ya are the worse older brother. Why can't ya for once not be perfect Splinter Jr? Who needs ya come on guys lets go, fearless don't need us anyway." Raph yelled._

"_Why do you act like such a stick in the mud? Boredardo." Mikey snickered._

"_Can't you see I'm busy? Why do you always have to bother me; just leave me alone already I'm stick of you always in my face." Don spat. _

"_My son; you are a great disappointment at times like these, you must look after your younger brothers, after all you are the eldest and the leader I expect more from you."_ Splinter lectured.

And so on and so forth.

* * *

Tonight my brothers went out to see a movie that just came out; they left a mess in the living room and told me clean it up since I was staying home. Father decided to visit April and would return when my brothers came and got him after the movie.

No one noticed me leaning on the column more than usual, no one noticed the dark circles under my eyes or the paleness in my usually forest green colored skin. No one noticed because no cares.

* * *

The portal started to close and disappear with the last thing since was Leo laying half death in his bed with another portal showing his brothers and father having the time of their lives laughing and joking about the movie as they made their way home.

"Remember why you both were created and leave tonight while the boy is sleeping." The clocked figure said as he began to return into darkness.

The children nodded and waved their hands in front of their selves and started to walk into the portal and waited in total darkness for their mission to finally beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: The Warning

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter One:

Raph, Don, and Mikey were walking out the movie theater on their way to get Splinter on go home for the night. They were still laughing and talking about the movie as they made their way to the fire escape to April's window.

"Dude I did not see the maid killing everyone because she finally saw how everyone was using her." Mikey said

"No way it was so obvious after it see the Master of the house using her as his sex toy after his wife became pregnant and dumping her when she got pregnant." Don said rolling his eyes.

"So how do ya think our maid did in the lair?" Raph said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Raph, that's not funny Leo isn't the maid." Donnie said trying to keep his laughter in as they started climbing the ladder.

"Yeah, Leo isn't the maid." Mikey grinning "He's more the nanny than anything."

Donnie couldn't keep it in any longer and soon found himself laughing as he tapped the window to April's apartment. April greeted them at the window and they began to talk about the movie with her. Splinter walked over to the window and began to step though with the help of his sons. Saying their goodbyes to April; Raph, Don, Mikey and Splinter made their way to home.

* * *

Everyone made their way to the "surprisingly" clean living room flopping onto the couches Raph went to turn on the television.

He started changing the channels when the television suddenly turned off.

"What the hell?" Raph said. "Don I thought you fixed that?" glaring at Don as he handed the remote to him.

Don shrugged his shoulders and went over to the television to see what the problem was. Soon the screen started to grow brighter and brighter; illuminating the whole lair with its glow. The temperature in the lair started to drop as lights all around started to flicker on and off. Suddenly a beam shot out from the screen into the lair, the light was so intense everyone had to cover their eyes until it finally died out relieving the two twin children in the middle of the living room.

The boy had short black hair parting to the right side of his face; his sickly grey face was less protamine than his bright red eyes stare back at everyone, he wore all-black clothing that clung to his body with a spider web design on the left side of his shirt. The girl was almost the same; her long black hair went past her shoulders and was parted to the right side of her face, her eyes were a little darker than her brothers', her black dress was lose against her body with a spider web design on the right side of her dress.

"….Okay…who the hell are you two?" Raph asked rubbing his eyes.

"We have come to warn you about what is about to happen." The boy said.

"About what?" Mikey asked peering over the couch.

The girl scowled at everyone as she gave everyone in the room a death glare.

"You four are one of the most despicable creatures we have ever come across in all the universes! Do you know what crimes all of you have committed over the years?" she yelled as she stepped closer to everyone.

"Peace sister we must explain." The boy whispered placing his hand on her shoulder; he never took his eyes off everyone in the room. The girl still glaring at everyone calm down a bit.

Splinter stood up and walked over to his son asking, "Please tell us who you are and why have you not only trespassed in our home but coming to warn us about something."

"My name is Kage and this is my twin sister Kei." He said.

"What have you come to warn us about?" Done ask still confused about why these kids were here.

Kage smiled and pointed at Leo's room. "Like I said before, we have come to warn you about the one called Leonardo Hamato."

Kei darted from her brothers and stood in front of the turtles and rat, "if you do not treat Leonardo with love and care like he should have had long ago than we will be forced to take him away."

Raph's blood started boiling after hearing this; his hovered over handles of his sais. "Take him? What do you mean take him, our leader not your!" he demanded.

Kei walked over to Raph; growling as she came face to face with him, "Leader! He's your brother first not your "leader" and second, you want to know so badly than find." She snapped her fingers and soon a portal appeared behind everyone.

"Kei…" Kage went over to his sister as they stood to each side of the portal, everyone turned to watch and listen to them as the portal continued to swirl in a circular motion; still cloudy to everyone.

Kage began to shake his head and continued, "You have nothing cruel to Leonardo while he has done nothing but be a kind and caring older brother to you all for all these years. While you three," Kage pointed at the three turtles with an accusing looking "have had nothing but carefree lives while Leonardo was forced to grow up at an early age and get all the extra chores, training, and responsibility that continue to weigh heavily on his shoulders."

Kei began to get angrier and angrier growling as she said "Now all you three slackers do nothing but add nothing but more stress and chores onto his already breaking spirit. Do you not notice or even care that he has been ill and tired for a long time? And as for you," Kei pointed at Splinter "Forcing your own son to seclude himself from his own family! Making him grow up at the early age of 8 and making him feel like he is a failure while it is you who failed him as both a sensei and father!"

Raph, Don, and Mikey took out their weapons and got into their defensive positions. "Don't ya dare talk ta Master Splinter like dat!" Raph spat out.

Kage sighed and placed his arms out towards the turtles and rat. Their weapons not only disappeared but soon they found their selves restrained against an invisible force as they began to get into kneeling position staring back at the portal and twins.

"I apologize for my sister; she has a short temper to things like these." Kage sighed

Splinter nodded fully understanding the reason and started to ask "Continue, please."

"These bracelets," Kage gestured to the ones around both his and his sister's wrist, "Are your last and final chances for your brother's life. Each one of you have one more chance to make things right with your brother. But you must do it without making him aware of our existence as we continue to watch over you. And if one of you does anything to hurt or make your brother wish he was dead once again, one of the chances will be gone and you will be one step closer to losing him. And do you know what happens if you lose all your chances? Kage asked raising an eyebrow waiting for answer

"We will take him to our father; Death."

Everyone's eyes started bulging when they heard that, "Death? You mean you're…you're…"Don couldn't finish his sentence he tried to think of a logical explanation to everything that was happening.

"Yes, We are the children of Death; we were created out of both shadows and lost souls of dead children who were killed before their time because of the abusive situations they were in. He can only take the souls of those who have already moved on, not the ones that haven't but want to, so he created us to take care of the situation so the soul could finally pass on to the other side."

"And how do we know yer telling the truth? How do we know ya ain't lookin' for some innocent soul ta feed on?" Raph growled trying to get up.

"Watch and we will show you." Kage said. The twins began to chant in an ancient language and soon the portal became clear revealing Leo lying in bed with all his gear still on him; the blanket half on him half on the floor. Everyone was dragged closer to see what Leo truly looked like; he was extremely pale and his breathing was coming out short and slow.

"This is your brother right now in his room." Kage said giving everyone a dead glare as his hands started to ball into a fist.

"Brother? Funny, I thought that he was their maid. Or was it their nanny? After all one of them just admitted that they see him more as a leader than a brother" Kei snickered mockingly as she stared down everyone.

Raph, Mikey, and Don looked down in shame.

"There is more to see, and we think you should see it; after all you all caused this." Kei chuckled, looking back to her twin brother then back at the ring.

Leo started to compulsive once again and sprung out of bed; he took the trash bin into his hands and started to throwing up into it. The only thing that gave that this was really happening was the echoing sound of Leo throwing up amplifying into the lair for all to hear.

Raph flinched. He knew he heard someone throwing up for a few days but did nothing about it.

It continued for a few minutes and once Leo was leaning over the trash can continuing to grasp for air he reached over and untied his sweat drenched mask.

Everyone grasped against the sight of the dark circles under Leo's eyes. It looked he has slept in months and looked more like corpse due to his unhealthily skinniness and his complexion was worse than at the beginning of the show. They watched as Leo finally made his way back onto his bed and curled up under the covers; shaking like crazy and going into a coughing fit for the fourth time that night.

The portal disappears and the twins smirked at the turtle family, "Remember. You each have one chance left and you better not waste it." without another word the twins disappeared and all the lights and temperature went to normal, the restraints on everyone disappears and their weapons returned to the turtles.

* * *

The second everything went back to normal Don sprinted up the stairs and stealthily entered Leo's room. Leo was panting heavily and was still in a cold sweat.

Quietly cursing, Don sprinted downstairs and began to bark orders at his brothers, "Mikey get a bucket of cold water and towels, and Raph get a thermometer and some extra blankets and keep an eye on Leo for me." He said running into his lab. Crashing sounds came from the lab as Don started looking for medicine for Leo.

Raph ran and got the thermometer and extra blankets; heading up to Leo's room where he found his shivering and cough because the blankets have fallen onto the ground. Raph put the thermometer down on the nightstand and the blankets near the bed; kneeling down to his brother side.

Leo groaned and cracking his eyes a bit, "Raph?" he rasped

Raph smiled and picking up the blanket and pulled it over his brother, "I'm right here bro. Don went ta find some meds fer ya and Mike'll be in any minute now." He assured him.

Nodding, Leo curled up under the blankets. Raph grabbed the thermometer and tipped his brother's head up, "Need ta take yer temp bro."

Leo opened his mouth wide enough for Raph to stick the thermometer in. Few seconds later the device beeped and Raph took the thermometer out; sighing at the high temperature.

Mikey came in with a bucket and face cloth. He sat down next to Raph and dunked the cloth in the cold water, "Here bro this should help a little." He said placing the wet cloth on Leo's forehead.

Leo started to cough into his hand again; he leaned over to the trash can, once again throwing up everything. Raph and Mikey helped support Leo so he wouldn't fall off the bed and helped him back into the bed after he was down; still grasping for air.

Grabbing an extra towel Mikey gave the towel to Raph and squeezed out the excess water; lightly removed the vomit off Leo's face.

Leo smiled a little and closed his eyes; trying to fall asleep.

"No Leo, ya have ta stay awake, Don still needs ta give ya yer medicine." Raph said softly, lightly shaking Leo's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm right here bro. And I got the medicine finally." Don said running in with two syringes and bottles of medicine. Raph and Mikey moved out of the way as Donnie kneeled over and injected medicine into Leo's neck. Leo closed his eyes again and finally started to feel like he was going to fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Okay Leo, get some sleep. I'll check up on you in the morning." Don whispered, shooing everyone out of the room.

Nodding, Leo pulled the blankets closer around himself and smiled. _Huh, they do care after all._

**A.N:**

**I thank DragonMasterOf10 for not only the help but the ideas in this chapter. I changed parts of it to fit me but made sure to stay close to home with the idea of the kids, what is happening to Leo, and the guys now that they found out what truly is happening to Leo. I may do an alternative ending also but I want to see how it goes. **

**Kage: Shadow**

**Kei: Rapture**

**Just meanings to the names, they do mean other things esp. Kei but I wanted choose these meanings because they are darker and remind you about Death and darkness. **


	3. Chapter 2: Michelangelo

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two:

For the next few days Raph, Mikey, and Don took watch over Leo and helped him with anything he needed. Leo's condition was still bad which made everyone wonder how long this has been going on. For now it was Raph's turn to watch Leo for the night; Leo was still wheezing and his temperature was still dangerously high. Two IV bag hung on an old coat rack near the bed with antibiotics and fluids in each one were connected to Leo's right arm. For the third time that night Raph helped support Leo because he had to throw up everything he ate that night. He cleaned off his face with one towel and replaced the other towel on Leo's forehead with a now wet cold cloth.

_How long have ya been like this bro? Are we really that bad of a family that we just didn't notice?_

Leo remained the same for the rest of the night; having compulsions, coughing fits and one time even a seizure. Raph remained at Leo's side for the rest of the night as he watched his brother's health continue to deteriorate.

* * *

"Mikey I have a huge headache right now can't this wait until later." Leo pleaded.

"But Leo I have to finish telling you about the Justice Force meeting we had today. It was awesome and you need to know what happened." Mikey whined. It was Mikey's turn to watch Leo after he got home from a meeting with the Justice Force he had to go to that morning.

Leo sighed, "Mikey you can tell me later right now I just want to sleep a little because of my head and my stomach." "Please Mikey can't you just read one of your comics for a bit then tell me about the meeting after."

"But Leo it's so fresh in my mind right now and if I don't tell you now I'll forget all the important parts of it." Mikey stated getting a little annoyed.

"Mikey-"Leo pleaded again, but Mikey lost his temper, "You know what FINE, be that way! If you don't want to listen to me then FINE! I don't care anymore, but be a stick in the mud and stay in here alone for the rest of the day; Boredandro!" after finishing his rant be left the room fuming.

He looked back to see Leo shrinking back into his bed looking sadder than before. Mikey was out the door when he remembered his brother's face after he finished yelling at him. Raph and Don came running to the room after hearing Mikey yelling.

Just as Raph and Don got to Mikey the temperature started to drop and the lights in the hallway started to flicker on and off.

"Mikey what the hell did you just do?" Raph growled. "…I ….just" Mikey looked at his older brothers with shame and horror written all over his face.

"Wasted your first last chance." Kage said, the turtles turn around to see Kage and Kei holding hands.

"Wait I didn't mean any of it I just-"Mikey couldn't finish his sentence. The twins shook their heads in disbelief. They looked at Mikey as they raised their wrist into the air showing their bracelets. One of the pearls on the bracelets glowed orange then shattered into millions of little pieces.

"And then there were two." Kei said as they vanished into thin air.

* * *

When the twins disappeared the lair returned to normal the only thing that could be heard was the sound of someone growling as if they were getting ready for a kill. Mikey soon found himself shoved against the wall; pined by Raph's forearm with Raph on the verge of tearing Mikey a new one. "What did you do" Raph growled. Don came running up to Raph's side; standing to Raph's right side he stood with his arms cross waiting for Mikey's explanation.

Mikey started to sweat as his two older brothers stared him down, he quickly ran down what happened in Leo's room and soon found himself not against the wall but now pinned to the ground. Raph applied more pressure to Mikey's plastron with his knee continuing to growl.

"Ya couldn't of just left him alone? Ya had to become yer pesky self and blow up when Leo just ask ya to be quiet for a bit, didn't ya! Raph spat.

"Mikey he told you he wasn't feeling good and just asked for some quiet for a bit, why couldn't you just listen for once in your life and do as your told?" Don added.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just so excited about the meeting and I wanted to share it with Leo while it was fresh in my head that I just wasn't thinking when I said all that." Mikey's face was full of guilt after he finished.

"Guess what yer gonna go in there apologize profusely and get yer shell out of there ya just lost yer chance with Leo and me." Raph spat. Don nodded in agreement with Raph with only two chances left they needed to trend even lighter now with Leo.

The sound of vomiting and coughing echoed in the lair one again from Leo's room. Everyone ran in to see Leo resting his head on the rim of the nightstand with his right hand covering his mouth as he continued to cough.

"Leo!" Mikey grasped he tried running over to Leo's side only to be pushed away by his older brothers. Don took his hands and placed them against Leo's cold clammy face trying to get him to look at him.

"Easy Leo, it's me Don. I just need you to look at me for a minute, ok?" Don asked also pleading. Leo nodded his head slightly, taking his hand away from his mouth, everyone gasped. On the rim of bottom lip was the remains of blood; Raph took Leo's right hand and placed it in the light revealing even more blood on the palm of his hand.

"It's going to be ok Leo I'm going to get some more morphine for the pain and Raph's going to clean you up. Mikey I think you have something to say to Leo." Don said with a slight bitterness towards the end. He grabbed the morphine from the nightstand and injected some into the IV tube that was connected to Leo's arm. Raph took a clean rag and wet it; cleaning off his face because of the vomit and blood and his hand.

"Leo I'm so sorry I was just excited and I guess I wasn't thinking about you but rather myself and I want you know now sorry I am, please Leo can you forgive me." Mikey pleaded, tears started to develop in his eyes with a voice that sounded like a five year old getting scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner.

"Don't worry Mikey I forgive you for everything." Leo said.

_I always forgive you for everything you say and/or do to me anyway; this is no different than before. _

Everyone noticed Leo never lifted his head to look at anyone in the eyes and knew he was going through his self-blame mode again.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, is some broth good for you?" Don asked. Leo nodded and with the help of Raph he started to lie back down on his shell.

"Ok Leo, I'll be back in a few minutes. Come on Mikey you can help with the cooking." Don whispered pushing Mikey out the door.

* * *

Raph placed another wet towel on Leo's head placing. He held Leo's hand between his hands and held it for a long time. Raph knew that Leo was getting worse; he was paler, his breathing was becoming even more labored that Don said that he might need to wear an oxygen mask, he was either cold or hot so they had to alternate taking and leaving blankets on Leo and was in need for once pain medication.

_Please bro, ya have ta keep fighting. We need ya, yer the one that holds us together. Please I just want my best friend back. I just want everything back to the way it was before when we were kids and ya were still your happy self._

Moisture started to form behind Raph's mask. He started wiping it away as soon as he heard Don coming up with Leo's dinner.

"How is he?" Don asked placing the tray down on the nightstand.

"The same as before just worse ya know since we just lost one chance I doubt that the kids are trying ta even help." Raph spat. Everyone could see that Leo's condition as getting worse and now having one two chances left put even more pressure on them; especially Raph.

"Come on he needs to sleep for a while and so do you, I'll take your watch for a bit. Mikey made dinner for everyone one so yours is in the refrigerator. "Don said placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph was going to protest but know that Leo was just sleeping and Don was there he reluctantly got up and left the room. Don pulled up the chair from Leo's desk and took a book from the bookshelf Leo had in his room.

"Alright Leo now where did we leave off?" Don said scanning the book; it was about the art of war one of Leo's favorite books. "Yes, chapter 7." Don said placing his finger on the page, he continued to read for the rest of the night until Raph came and got him around 3 in the morning for his turn on watch.

* * *

"With one chance gone two remain sister." Kage said looking at his bracelet.

"Yes brother now let us start the second part of our plan." Kei said twiddling her fingers together.

The twins held each other's hands and closed their eyes, once again chanting in the ancient language the once quietly light room of Leonardo became pitch black. Don had fallen asleep in the chair not too long ago. The twins each placed one hand on Leonardo's forehead; slowly closing their eyes they chanted a song about old Japanese song about Zetsumei-san. The tale though about death was more told about how it would relieve you from the pain you were in caused by the people around you. The twins took their hands away from Leo's head and smiled, they looked around the room to see Don sleeping in the chair near Leo's bed. They shook their heads and with a little force they pushed Don out of the chair and onto the floor. Don woke up instantly as he placed his cupped left hand over his sore right elbow. He looked up to see Kei and Kage looking back at him and them disappearing into thin air with only a few words spoken from them.

"Don't forget everything you do from now on." Kage said

"Yes, because soon we will have what we long be waiting for." Kei added

Don got back up and looked at his brother and was astonished by what he saw; Leo was sleeping peacefully and looked a little better than before.

_That's it Leo keep fighting and come back to us._

* * *

**A.N:**

**Well that's the end of this chapter I'll probably work on the next chapter soon. Until then keep reading and placing review I like to hear what you are thinking.**

**Zetsumei-san: death**

"_**Don't fear the reaper"**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dream

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3:

~Inside Leo's Mind~

Leo sat with his knees to him chest in total darkness. All he wanted to do at times like this die, his brothers don't want him and his father sees him as a disgrace. Mikey just proved today after getting anger at him and calling him the newest nickname he could think of that month. There is no one to turn to because no one cares.

_After all I'm just a burden to them all, why would someone even want to be in my present. _

Leo perked his head a bit; he could hear someone singing a song. He tried to tune in what they were saying. It sounded like two little kids but when he started listening did he finally look happy for once.

* * *

~Kage and Kei singing~

_Let it go its time to sleep,_

_Into the dreams that dreamers keep,_

_Lay your head down and close your eyes,_

_Because soon you will be mine._

_Have no worry because of me,_

_I will show you what it's like to be,_

_Free of burden and free of pain,_

_No longer will you be someone's aim._

_Tonight's the night I set you free,_

_Here you go I give you the key,_

_Worry not because it's dark,_

_My darkness will become your mark._

_See the light surrounded you,_

_Will now be over very very soon,_

_I will save you from your cruel past,_

_All you have to do is ask._

_Goodbye for now but never forget,_

_That this is what they get,_

_For every cruel thing said and done,_

_This will kill them like a gun._

_Saving you is all I need,_

_Just stand up and call for me,_

_Just do me a favor, for I am your keeper,_

_Remember me because I'm the Reaper._

Leo closed his eyes as has the song finished, though it was about Death it really did calm and relax him. He closed his eyes and started to sing the song over and over, he lay his back on the dark floor; sinking slowly into total darkness. The last thing he said before he was completely submerge was:

"_Finally"_

* * *

**A.N:**

**Well chapter 3 is down. I don't know what you will think about this chapter because I just made everything up as I typed. This is not like DragonMasterOf10 Dream chapter; this is my own thing so I hope people will like it and understand what its about. If anything I'll rewrite it if its really bad. And yes I made the whole thing up. Chapter 4 will be up soon just need to reread it again to make sure its good. **


	5. Chapter 4: Donatello

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter Four:

It has been a week since Don once Leo was getting better and before we notice Leo was almost back to his normal turtle self. He still was too weak to get out of bed but at least his breathing was back to normal and his complexion was back to his normal forest green skin. He still was skinny but not to a point that he needed the IV anymore. Don continued with his checkups and Raph said he would work on his physical therapy after he was no longer bedridden. Mikey still avoided Leo when he was awake but kept his word on taking watch over him; just making sure it was when he sleeping and for once in his life staying quiet for the whole time. Though no was mad at Mikey anymore Leo still refused to look Mikey in the eye; this broke the orange bandanna's little heart. Don walked in one day to start his routine checkup and talk to Leo about Mikey; little did they both know it was going to end in someone getting hurt.

* * *

"I get it Leo, I know you are still upset about Mikey saying all that stuff but you need to let it go." Don said removing his stethoscope from Leo's lungs and moving it to his heart.

"I know Don it just continues to ring in my ears each time I see him. I just can't help it." Leo said dropping his eyes to the blanket.

"Alright Leo" Don sighed "Well I think you are almost back to normal." Don said as he started writing in his note pad.

"Does that mean I can start walking?" Leo said picking his head up and looking Don in the eyes.

"No, you are still too weak to support yourself." Don said he knew what was going to happen but he could stop himself from fight with Leo about getting out of bed.

"Don I have been in this bed for almost two weeks, I am going stir-crazy just lying here stare at the ceiling. Can't I a least try for a bit and if it doesn't work out I'll just sit down again." Leo asked almost pleading.

Don was starting to get irritated, repeating the same thing over and over to Leo for the next twenty minutes, "You are not ready; let it go Leo." By now Don was starting to get steamed. Raph and Mikey watched from the door frame after hearing Don started to bello out so loud that all of Midtown could hear him.

"Don I get it, but can't you at least let me try and stand. If I do fall then I'll stop asking you about walking until you believe I'm ready." Leo swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked Don directly in the eyes. His hands were on the bed and his back was to the wall he was really trying to get Don to at least let him try and stand. Finally Don lost his patience his hands curled into fist and started to shake as he started to literally turn into Raph when he and Leo would start fighting about something.

"SHUT UP ALREADY LEO! I said it once and I'll say it again." he bent down and stared Leo straight in the eyes. "YOU. ARE. NOT. READY! SO JUST SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY. YOU ARE SUCH A NUISANCE!" with that he shoved Leo back onto the bed with more force than he should of. Leo fell back on the bed; his head came in contact with the stone wall behind him. Leo let out a yelp in pain, placing his left hand on the top of his head and his right arm in a defensive posture. Raph and Mikey came running in restraining Don and pulling him away from Leo. Leo looked up with fear in his eyes; he took his hand away from his head showing a small glisten of blood on the palm of his head. Raph and Mikey continued to pull Don out of the room until they finally got him out and closed the doors to Leo's room. They released Don just as the temperature started to drop and the lights started to flicker on and off.

"NO! Stop please I didn't mean it I just-"Don yelled never finishing his sentence.

* * *

Kage and Kei stood in front of Leo room doors; holding hands once again. They shook their heads and raised their bracelets out for the turtles to see.

"Once again you just destroyed a little more of your brother. You just lost the one chance you had." Kei said pointing at Don "not only did you call your brother a nuisance wishing he wasn't here to bother you any longer but you just physically hurt him. With that you just lost a little more of Leonardo." One of the pearls on the bracelet turned purple and shattered into a million pieces.

"And then there was one. It's all in your hands Raphael." Kage stated. "By the end of the week we will have your brother and you will lose again the most important thing in all of your lives."

* * *

The twins disappeared and soon everything returned back to normal. Don and Mikey looked at each other and then at Raph. Leo's life was now resting on his shoulders, if he did anything to Leo either emotionally or physically then Leo would be going to join Kage and Kei in the afterlife.

"Raphie" Mikey said in the voice of a five year pleading for someone to help them.

"Don't worry Mikey, Leo will be fine. After all they did just say its all on me." Raph whispered. You could see that everything just shaved ten years off Raph's life. He looked more tired and worn than usual. The only thing that broke him out of his trance was the sound of something crashing in Leo's room. Don threw the doors opened to see Leo laying on his side on the bottom of his bed. Everyone ran over; Don went to check Leo's pulse and felt it was getting dangerously fast, his breathing was shallow and slow and his head wound continued to pour out onto the floor.

"Don what the hell is going on." Raph spat grabbing a towel off the nightstand and placing it against Leo's head.

"I don't know. He was fine when we left him, you don't think-"Don tried to finish his sentence but couldn't think about the most logical explanation.

"What Don? What do you think?" Mikey asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Leonardo is starting to fall closer into Zetsumei-san's grasp." Everyone turned to see Master Splinter standing in the door frame; he looked like he has been aging 5 years each time one of the chances was taken away.  
"But Master Splinter how-"Raph said. Splinter held his paw out in front of him, "Your brother is maybe physically fine but both emotionally and spiritual in distress. I believe that some outside source is pushing for your brother to turn against you and end his life, my sons."

"It's those little brats, when I get my hands on them I'll-"Raph spat.

"Will do no such thing Raphael, though they aren't doing anything physical they still hold your brother's life in their hands. Doing anything to them would have consequences to your brother. Do any of you remember seeing or hearing anything strange on any of your watches?" Splinter asked. Everyone shook their heads until Don looked at everyone.

"The first time Leo looked better I remember seeing the twins standing near him and though they told me not to forget everything that goes on from that point on. Subconsciously I thought I hear someone sing a song about Zetsumei-san. The song wasn't sad but a happy one about him relieving you of all the pain they were in. Sensei do you think that Kage and Kei are trying to push Leo to join them?" Don asked.

"I will have to mediate on this situation my son but in the meantime look after your brother and come get me when he stable." Splinter stated bowing and walking out to his room.

"Hai, sensei" they said in unison.  
"Come on guys lets get Leo cleaned up and back into bed" Raph said. Don and Mikey nodded and began to help move Leo back into bed. Everyone noticed the way he flinched at their touch; subconsciously he was scared of them; wake he more than likely feared them. Don ran and got some gauze and an ice packet for the head wound while Mikey and Raph cleaned Leo's head and room from the blood. Don wrapped Leo's head and placed an ice packet under the wound. Mikey tucked Leo under the blankets and took all the blood covered rags into this hand.

"All we can do is wait again to see how he is." Don sighed. Mikey placed a hand on Don's shoulder and led him out of the room. Raph picked up the chair and sat leaning against the back of the chair with his shell hitting his fist back and forth waiting for Leo to once again come back to them.

_So it all comes down to me. Great, Fearless and I never got along and now I'm the one that holds his life in my hands because my brothers went and screwed everything up. Ya better be ready Fearless cause this will soon turn into World War Three if this doesn't work._

* * *

"It's time sister, its finally time to enact the finally move in this game of chess." Kage said

"Yes brother and once we are finished with Leonardo and his family Father will finally have one of the most powerful life force we have ever come across." Kei snickered.

"Yes sister, soon Leonardo Hamato will be ours." Kage started to mercilessly laugh. Kage and Kei became surrounded by darkness as found themselves once again in Leo's room. They walked over only to be stopped by the tips of Raph's sais in their faces.

"Don't ya take another step if ya know what's good for ya." Raph growled. The twins sighed, Kage waved his hand in front of him while Kei placed her hand in front of Raph. Raph didn;'t understand what was going on until his sais disappeared again. He was about to call for help when he found himself pinned again the wall with something covering him mouth. His brothers and father came running only for the doors to shut tightly. The only thing that could be heard was the banging on the doors yelling for them to open. Kage and Kei shook their heads and walked over to Leo. Raph continued to struggle and free himself from the twins grasp. The twins held each other's hands and placed the free ones on Leo's chest. They began to chant in the ancient language they usual use only for it to change at the end with the ancient song about Zetsumei-san. At the end of the song the twins looked back at Raph and at the door. They wave their hands; both Raph and the door were free and the twins left with their final piece of "advice".

"Don't screw up." In unison and with that they disappeared. Raph stood looking at where the twins were back to his brothers.

"We are so screwed." Raph stated looking finally at Leo; he looked peaceful and happy just like the first time the song was sung to him.

* * *

**A.N:**

**With that I end this chapter with everything on Raph's shoulders. There's going to be either one or two more chapters to work on depending on if I want to do a dream again and then one chapter leading to the if he dies or not. I'm going to either a poll or just read your reviews on Leo's life. You decided if I kill or save him. I will do an alternate ending so don't worry about if your side loses but the real ending will be the actual outcome of our little green friend Leo's life. After I post this I'll give it a week begin writing both endings and decide which is the real ending and which is my A.U is ending. Everyone who favorite/follows this story now holds Leo's fate in their hands. Hope you like it. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 5: Turning Point

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5:

_~Inside Leo's Mind~_

Leo continued to sit with his knees against his chest and his head resting on them. Leo was once again told how bad of a turtle he was to his brothers. First Mikey with his nickname of the month "Boredanrdo"; Leo became numb to his youngest brother nicknaming all kinds of things and telling him how boring he was. Now his second younger brother just told him he was a nuisance to him and everyone around him. Don never lashed out Raph or Mikey before so how much different is Leo to them. Leo placed his right hand on the top of his head; he pulled it away to see the blood still dripping from when his head hit the wall. Though Raph hasn't said nor done anything to him (yet) he still recall each fight they both were in ending with Raph telling how much he hated him and wished that he would go and kick the bucket or leave because they were all better off without him.

_Am I really all these things my brothers call me, a nuisance to my brothers and just a boring turtle that no one wants me? Why did Splinter choose me to be leader? Why did I have to grow up and lose my family so soon? Why can't I just die?_

Leo perked his head up to hear the same two kids from before chanting a new rhyme for him. Just like before he felt no pain, worries, responsibilities, or anything. The surround area changed from a pure white walls, floor, and ceiling to a complete darkness. He closed his eyes and continued to listen as he lay down on his back and smiled.

* * *

_~Kage and Kei chanting~_

"_Hate is my power,_

_Love is for cowards,_

_Your hatred feeds me,_

_Because soon I'll be free._

_My life was over before it began,_

_I'll show you who I truly am,_

_The light that shines is not for me,_

_So in darkness let me be._

_Death I call for you tonight,_

_Take me away from the light,_

_No longer will I be hurt,_

_No longer will I be treated like dirt. _

_Free me from these chains,_

_Let me be sane,_

_I remember my keeper,_

_Because; he is the Reaper."_

_My Reaper. Leo thought_

* * *

Leo started to once again to submerge into the whirling darkness, though anyone would be scared of Death; Leo wanted to embrace him. He wanted Death to come free him from the chains that bound him to the material world so he could enter not the kingdom of light but, the kingdom of darkness. For just as both songs taught him; the Reaper will free me from my chains, the Reaper is my keeper.

_My place was never here; it's with the Reaper. Someday I will meet him and he will set me free from this "family" I have grown up with and go to live the one true family I belong with._

Leo was finally completely submerged in total darkness. He looked around to see nothing; he was happy about this. No light can hurt me now. A small portal appeared in front of Leo; two little figures came out and walked over to him.

"Hello Leonardo. My name is Kage and this is my twin sister Kei." Kage said bowing his head.

"Hello there little ones." Leo said bowing his head in respect. Kei walked over to Leo and before he knew it she wrapped her arms around his waist. Leo stumbled a little in surprise when Kei wrapped her arms around him. He looked back at Kage and he nodded his head, Leo returned the hug and smiled.

"Do you like our song? We sung it just for you." Kei said finally releasing Leo from her hug. Leo nodded his head.

"Yes they were very nice. Can you sing them to me again?" Leo asked.

Kage and Kei smiled "Only for you Leonardo." Kage and Kei started to sing both songs for Leo, all he did was stand there with his eyes closed and smiled. When they ended he walked over and asked

"When can I join him?"

"Very soon Leo, soon you will feel no pain and you can be free for once in your life." Kage said smiling back at Leo.

"Your family has caused you enough pain and suffering, soon father will come and free you from the chains that bind you to the material world and into the realm that we refer to as home." Kei added.

"We will come to you on the day that you will be set free." Kage said "Just remember all you have to is ask and remember his name." Kei added.

"_Just do me a favor, for I am your keeper,_

_Remember me because I am the Reaper." _

"Never fear the Reaper." Leo said. Kei and Kage smiled at Leo for the last time as everything started to become complete darkness and Leo started to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A.N:  
Looks like Leo wants to go to the dark side. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter I'll upload the next chapter soon; just rereading it to make sure it's good and makes sense. Once again you guys get to choose if you want the real ending to be Leo living or dying. I have a poll on my profile page. All you have to do is vote on it, I still will count the votes on the review pages but I rather have you guys vote on the poll. It will end Monday so vote soon because after the poll is over I am uploading the last two chapters; the ending and the A.U ending. **


	7. Chapter 6: Decision

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threatening to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6:

For the next three days everyone was walking on egg shells especially with Raph when they were helping Leo with anything. Raph's only interaction with Leo was when they were working on Leo's physical therapy beside that Raph worked to stay out of the lair. Don worked day and night in his lab when he wasn't doing checkups with Leo; Mikey would just play video games or read his comics when he wasn't cooking the meals. To Leo; he was pretty much being avoided as if he was the plague. When he wasn't with one of his brothers he would be either mediating or reading. Leo started to feel like his brother's didn't even want him around. Now all Leo would do is stay in his room just thinking about what his brothers were doing to him; not even his father would speak to him. Everyone started to drift apart from Leo; his once happy moments with his brothers when he was sick are long gone. Everything was going back to the way they were before.

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Leo?" Raph asked. Everyone was sitting at the dinner table while Mikey was serving some soup.

"No, I thought you knew where he was since you were working with him on his physical therapy this afternoon." Don stated still tinkering with his latest invention.

"No, he said he was too tired and sore from yesterday and said I go out and hangout with Casey." Raph was starting to get irritated. "Mikey ya seen Fearless?" Mikey shook his head "No, been playing my Xbox all day since Leo wasn't in the living. I thought he was in his room just reading or mediating."

"My sons, where is your brother he never came to the astral plane this afternoon so we could work on his spirit." Splinter said as he made his way to the table.

"Master Splinter did Leo tell you about leaving or anything today?" Don asked

"No my son he has not talked to me in a long time." Everyone started to agitated

"Split up and search the whole lair; find your brother." Splinter commanded. Everyone dropped everything and started searching for the elusive Leonardo. Raph searched the dojo and Leo's room, Don went into the garage, and Mikey searched the common room. Everyone came up with nothing; Don even tried calling April and Casey to see if Leo went over to their place. April and Casey haven't since Leo at all in fact the only reason they knew Leo was ok was because he would call from time to time just to check in with them. The GPS in the shell cell was turned off so no tracking Leo that way, everyone started to panic; Leo was still not 100% and the foot have been seen patrolling more and more these days.

"My sons, we must go and find your brother and bring him back home." Splinter commanded. "Hai, sensei." They said in unison. They all ran for the elevator and into the streets of New York; never noticing the red eyes watching them from the shadows.

"It is time brother." "Yes it is sister, father will be most proud of us very soon." The twins disappeared into the shadows and waited for the final moment for Leo to become one with Death.

* * *

It has been three hours and still no sign of Leo. Everyone finally got back together at the spot where they first met battle the Shedder and Master Splinter "defeated" him.

"We have been searching almost all night and we still haven't even come close to finding Leo." Mikey whined. Mikey received a head slap from Raph after finishing his rant.

"We get it Bonehead; we're all tired and annoyed that Fearless went rogue and now is pullin' a me." Raph spat. Mikey and Raph started fighting only to stop when they heard giggling from the water tower. They turned to the water tower with their weapons out waiting to see who was out there.

"See my brother I told you that they were going to do something to Leonardo to make him do what he did." Kei said.  
"Yes Kei, I just thought they would learn from their mistakes but sadly once again they prove me wrong." The turtles looked up to see the twins leaning on the railings of the water tower. They jumped down and walked over to the turtles with smiles on their faces.

"What the fuck do ya two want now? Can't ya see were havin' a small a family discussion." Raph growled. "Raphael language!" Splinter said. Splinter looked back at the twins "What did you mean by make him do what he did?"  
The twins looked at the turtles and back at each other; they couldn't keep it in any longer they burst into laugher and found themselves on the ground trying to calm themselves.

"Ya stop and tell us want ya mean before I go over there and gut each one of ya." Raph yelled, he gripped his sais so tightly that the cracks on his hands started to bleed. The twins looked at the turtles and started their rhyme:

_"Now its time to rest,_

_It is for the best,_

_No one loves, no one cares,_

_I still continue to scream into the air._

_I have finally fallen tonight,_

_It took all my might,_

_To plunge the blade straight into my chest,_

_No longer will there be a test._

_The light the shined has disappeared,_

_Now darkness has appeared,_

_I call him with my final breath,_

_I call for the one called; Death."_

* * *

The twins raised their wrist in the air.

"Wait I couldn't have screwed up, I didn't do anything to Leo!" Raph yelled.

"That's the point." Kage said. The last pearl on the bracelet turned red and shattered.

"Not only you four didn't notice when your brother left the lair and you four didn't even know he has been dead since this afternoon." Kei added. They turned to face each other and raised their palms into the air, their bracelets started to glow and soon their whole bodies started to glow "Appear" they yelled in unison. Everyone shield their eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter. When it was over a portal appeared between the twins.

"Now watch what you did once again to your brother. Just like you said you didn't do anything to him but your actions towards him did more than you thought." Kage said.

* * *

Leo was sitting on the edge of the top of the Brooklyn Bridge; his right hand held a tanto knife as he whirled it between his fingers. He looked defeated and too tried to keep fighting. Remembering what came to him in his dream one night he started to chant the song about Death and how he would free him from all the pain. He looked into his reflection on the tanto, he closed his eyes and brought the tanto to his chest; the tip of the blade hovered over place where his heart was. His finally words were:

"_Just do me a favor and remember my name; for I am your keeper,_

_Remember me because I am the Reaper."_

He plugged the blade straight into his chest, he let a out a grunting sound as the blade pierced his heart. He closed his eyes and leaned over the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge into the watery abyss at the bottom. All that could be heard was a splash as his body impacted with surface of the water. His body lay on the surface for a bit, his face looking out to the night sky as he began to sink slowly into the water. You would think that he with his final breath he said:

"_Finally"_

* * *

The portal became cloudy once again. Mikey and Don both supported each other as they sob uncontrollably. Master Splinter bowed his head praying for his son's soul and Raph; he was going through all the stages of grief but he never moved past anger. He started ranting about Leo and how he was so smug and how he just wanted to take the easy way out and how much he hated him. Tears started to form in his eyes; he tried to just wipe them away but the dam burst and he started to sob wishing for his brother to come back to him. The twins looked at each other and sighed,

"Why don't you talk to Father and state your case. He may give you your brother back if he deems you four worthy of having him back." Kage said. Everyone looked at the twins and nodded their heads.

"Very well; Father we ask to be graced with your presence, four creatures have asked to seek you for their lost one's soul." The twin's eyes started to glow red; they held each other's hands and touched the portal with their free ones. Stepping to the side the portal started to grow bigger and taller. A cloaked figure started to emerge from the portal; he was covered in a black cloak with the hood covering his head. He carried a long wooden staff in his right hand and had belt with a bag attached on his waist on the left side. He stood tall in front of the turtles and rat with Kei and Kage to his sides.

"So you are the four creatures that want to talk about the one called Leonardo Hamato." Death said.

"We beg for you to return the soul of my oldest son." Splinter said bowing his head to Death.

"Why would I return him to you? After all my children have already told you about your sins towards Leonardo and the sins of your three other sons towards him. If I returned him to you he would just return the miserable life he tried to escape from and soon would just repeat what happened tonight." Death asked. "You three already had chances to make amends to your brother but in return all three of you failed miserably." Death pointed at Mikey "You made your brother believe that he was nothing but a boring stick-in-the-mud person and called him by a nickname you believe is so funny; never once thinking about his feelings or giving him a chance." Mikey looked down in shame; tears continued to fall towards the ground as he held his head with shame.

Death moved on and pointed to Don "You called not only called your own brother a nuisance and wish nothing but for him to disappear and you also physically assaulted him when he didn't agree with you; for the genius of the family you're pretty damn stupid. Never noticing he was sick, never thinking of asking him if he was alright or caring to treat his wounds from battles like you did to your two other brothers. Never once did you see your brother as nothing more than a shield to take blows for you because you couldn't fight to protect yourself." Don tried keep himself together but you could tell he was about to break.

Death moved onto the finally one; Raphael. "Why did you have to make your brother believe that he was a bother to the family? Calling him every insult you could think, never calling him by his name nor brother. Just like you said to my children once; Leonardo isn't your brother he is your leader. He was a weapon that all four of you used and just threw away because it wasn't perfect anymore. Today you four were so caught up in your own worlds that you didn't notice him leave, you didn't notice there was a knife missing, nor did you notice that he killed himself long before you actually cared to ask "Where's Leo". For someone you called your best friend, you were a terrible friend and brother." Raph tried to stay strong for his younger brothers but you could tell that he was fighting with all his strength not to show weakness.

Death sighed, gripping his wooden staff tighter, he placed his boney left hand in his bag; pulling out a small orb and held it out for everyone to see. The orb started to glow a bright light blue.

Splinter looked at the orb and whispered "Leonardo"

"Yes, this is the soul of Leonardo Hamato. Now I will let him speak." The orb started to hover in Death's hand and started to move in front of Death and the twins. The orb started to glow brighter and brighter until the turtles and rat had to shield their eyes. When they looked back a transparent Leo stood in front of them. Mikey out of nowhere started to run to hug his big brother but was stopped by an invisible barrier around Leo, Death and the twins. Leo looked at him family with a sad defeated face.

Leo sighed, "Now you guys know. I was wondering if you would even notice I was gone and made my way to the one place I loved most in New York City; the Brooklyn Bridge. I even took the long way from the lair to there; stopping for no go reason just to see if you guys were looking for me. Guess I was right; you guys never did care about me as a brother or a son. To you all I am is a broken weapon that was finally tossed away."

"Leonardo Hamato, you now must choose to give your family another chance and stay with them or stay as you are now and come back with us. Just remember that if you do once again find yourself in the same position as you are in again that we cannot help you like we did this time and you will not be able to return back to your brothers as you have done so many times. Choose wisely kama it's now time to choose; life or death."

Leo looked at him family. Without words they continued to plead for him to stay and give them a chance to be better brothers.

Leo closed his eyes and said, "I choose….."

* * *

**A.N:**

**I'll will leave this chapter with that finally notice. Like I said before you get to choose either to let Leo return to him family or go and stay with Death. I'll write both endings so don't worry but I won't post anything until I find out with one the majority of people want. Until next week.**

**Kama: Turtle **


	8. Chapter 7: My Brother's Keepers

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threating to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7:

**A.N:**

**This is the winning chapter and the final two chapters of "Last Chances". I want to thank DragonMasterOf10 for letting me take the story and complete it him/her. I want to also thank everyone that was pushing me to complete the story and enter both the poll and the review votes for the story. Well here we go the true ending for the story: _Last Chance_**

* * *

"I choose to stay." Leo said. This shocked everyone all that could hear was the honking and screeching of cars below them.

"Why do you choose to stay? Don't you hate the way they treat you and belittle you like you are nothing but a servant to them?" Kage asked with displeasure in his voice.

"They in fact not only called you a maid but treated you like one for years." Kei added with disgust and a glare at the Hamato family.

"My family and I have many ups and downs, and even though I can see the happiness from staying with the three of you, my place is with them. They need me more than ever and if I died they would probably follow in my footsteps. I may be hated by them but no matter what I still love them with all my heart. Nothing can change that, I thought that if I died by family would be happy because they wouldn't have to deal with me anymore but hear everything you said about them and thinking about what has been going on I know that though it will take time we can change for the better. Nothing can get better if there isn't anything bad in the first place. I may want to stay in the dark but without darkness there cannot be light and without light there cannot be dark. I don't want to live in either one; I want to walk the road to dawn, I want the in-between. So yes I want to stay and live with them. "Leo said.

His family was in tears with his response, though they couldn't come close to him or hug him, his answer was enough to make them believe that no matter what they still would have Leo; the greatest big brother in the world.

"Very well, turtle." Death said. He raised his scythe in the air and the twins started to chant in an ancient language for the last time. The transparent Leo disappeared and the orb started to glow once again, out of nowhere Leo's body from the bay appeared on the ground in front of everyone. The orb started to descend into Leo's still cold body. As the orb and the body merge, Death added some advice to the situation, "You got your second and screwed up, so here's your third and final chance." Leo's body glowed just like the orb and soon, his greyish skin turned back to his normal forest green color, the wound on his chest disappeared, the glassy eyes that were staring back at everyone turned back to their warm chocolate brown color, and he started to breathe once again. Everyone ran over to Leo's unconscious body, Don press his fingers against Leo's neck checking for a pulse; relieved that he got one he fell onto his brother's chest crying and saying his name over and over. Mikey did the same and fell on top of his both of his older brothers and just kept saying he was sorry. Raph knelt down had lay Leo's head on his lap keeping one hand on Leo's neck checking his pulse and placing the other over Leo's heart; feeling it beat under the palm of his hands.

"Thank you for returning my son to us, we are forever in your debt." Splinter said bowing his head.

"Just remember what both my children and I have told you; Don't screw up." Death stated leaving with the twins behind him as the portal started to close and disappear.

"Come my sons we need to get Leonardo home and warmed up. It has been a long night for all of us." Splinter said. The guys agreed; both Raph and Don helped carry Leo down the fire escape and into the sewers.

"We are all going home now." Mikey said as he closed the lid to the sewer. "Yup we all are; together." Don added.

* * *

Leo was resting in his room on his bed surround by his brothers. Leo was in the middle between Mikey; who was right against the wall and Raph who was sleeping towards the door. Don was sleeping by his head acting as a pillow for his brothers. With morning practice canceled everyone slept together for the rest of the morning and parts of the afternoon. Leo quietly got up from the sandwich he was in and walked out of the room; stretching his whole body. He walked over to the refrigerator to see if there was something to eat. When he saw they only had a box of old pizza Leo took his jacket and hat from the coat rack and placed them on his body. He took out a piece of paper and began writing on it and placed it on the kitchen table.

The only reason Mikey woke up later on that day was when he rolled over and found himself face to face with Raph. Mikey being Mikey did one of his best pranks to wake up his older brothers. With everything he could muster he burped as loud and as smelly as he could in Raph's face. Raph fell off the bed and when he composed himself he ran to strangle Mikey for waking him up with one his 'Waking up Mikey-style.'

"Ah guys, where's Leo?" Don asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The guys looked at each other in a panic. "LEO!" they screamed running out of his room and into the common room searching all over for him.

"Master Splinter have you seen Leo?" Don asked panting from running all over the place looking for him.

"No I haven't my son; I thought Leonardo was still sleeping with the three of you." Splinter said slightly worried.

"GUYS OVER HERE!" Mikey yelled. Everyone ran into the kitchen to see what Mikey was yelling about. There was a note on the table that read:

Guys,

Went out to get some groceries so we can eat something besides pizza for dinner I'll be back later this afternoon.

-Leo

P.S. Don't trash the lair while I'm gone looking for me. If you do all three of you will be cleaning it up; put up a fit about it and I'll have you guys do fifty flips off the walls and still leave the cleanup to you.

The guys looked at each other and started to laugh. They continued this until they heard the elevator lift start to make noise. They guy ran over to Leo when he came walking in with bags of groceries in his hands.

"Thanks guys." Leo said handing the bags to his brothers.

"It's no big deal Leo, its what brothers do for each other." Don said.

* * *

For the rest of the day the guys were either watching TV together or both Leo and Don had to keep Raph from killing Mikey for waking Raph up with his smelly breath. Things were starting to get better for the family. True there were days when Leo and Raph were at each other's throats but with Don and Mikey there to break it up, Leo and Raph went back to being best friends. Don became close with Leo because of their same taste in music and literature and Mikey would talk to Leo about his pranks for that week. Though Leo didn't prank he still gave Mikey ideas on how to mainly prank Raph who he still calls Raphie, then trying to get Raph from pounding Mikey into dust. Life for Leo had change, though there were times when he did have his bad days, he still had his family to back him up and move on from the once depressed Leo who wanted nothing more than Death to ease his pain to wanting nothing more to live not just for himself but for his family. Unofficially there was a scroll hanging inside the dojo; everyone read from it before each practice. Leo was the one to start writing it and with the help of his brothers the scroll was completed.

* * *

It read:

_No matter how many battles we must fight,_

_No matter what we will continue with all our might,_

_To continue to move past each hurdle that appears,_

_All together we will make it all disappear._

_With hands on each shoulder and hands together,_

_Everything will be for the better,_

_We are brothers though and though,_

_Get out of the way because we are on the move._

_We stand side by side,_

_We will be together even after one of us dies,_

_Even in death we will meet someday,_

_Just wait a little bit, ok?_

_Brothers together now and forever,_

_Just walk around and remember,_

_That no matter what we have your back,_

_My brothers are my pack_.

_**Hamato Leonardo**_

_**Hamato Raphael**_

_**Hamato Donatello**_

_**Hamato Michelangelo**_

* * *

Leo backed away from reading the scroll. He loved the fact his brothers helped him write something like this and were proud of it. He kept reading it until he heard his younger brother walk into the room and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know Leo even though its just a scroll with words on it like all the others we got, this one is special and I can't stop readin' it either." Raph said. Leo nodded.

"When ya were given the choice to stay or to go I thought ya were gonna go with them." Raph admitted.

"At first I was but then I started to think about what would happen to you guys if I left. Though I wanted my own happiness, taking care of you three and see you guys happy is all I need at times. True I would like to be happy myself this is good enough for now." Leo said.

Raph smiled at Leo, in one quick movement he pulled Leo into a hug. Leo returned the hug and held his little brother tightly; he could feel his shoulder start to dampen and Raph shaking slightly. Leo whispered in Raph's ear that it was alright and that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Raph, you are my little hotheaded brother. How could I leave you behind and just forget about you and the others? I love you guys with all my heart and nothing will change that." Leo whispered.

"I know fearless, I just can't but help think about what could've happened if you did, Mikey would have nightmares and never smile again, Don would lock himself in his lab and work himself to death, Master Splinter would just stay in his room and try and keep us together and me; well I would have joined ya, I don't think I could've lived without my older brother. Yer my best friend in the whole world and if I lost the one person that got me I think I would've ended it with the biggest batch of foot soldiers or Purple Dragons to take me down." Raph said.

"I love you little brother, remember that no matter what I'll always be by your side just like you have been with mine." Leo finally said.

"I love ya too big bro, don't ya dare think I don't. Even if I say I hate ya when I get anger I will never mean it." Raph said pressing deeper into the crock of Leo's shoulder and neck.

Leo lowered Raph to the ground; still holding onto him as Leo leaned his shell against wall of the dojo and held Raph in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on Raph's shell as Raph started to fall asleep against the big strong frame of his older brother.

* * *

_Never forget what you have because one day you could lose it all._

**A.N:  
I have finally finished Last Chance. Good ending, Leo is still alive, his brothers have repaired some of their relationship with Leo. The other chapter will just be the ending if I did kill off Leo. Nothing too bad but a least his family learns a lesson in each one. **


	9. Chapter 8: Alternative Ending

I noticed that DragonMasterOf10 had started writing a story by the name of "_Chances_" that touched on the areas of Leo being emotionally abused by his younger brothers while fighting for his own life in the process. While his brothers and father live perfectly normal lives Leo has to do everything and continue to train harder than anyone else has to. When the two children of Death come to take Leo to the afterlife they decide to give the Hamato family three chances to threat Leo better or they risk losing him forever. With permission and help to write a version of the story "_Chances_" with some changes towards the relationship of each brother and the two children threating to take Leo away from them. Thanks DragonMasterOf10! Please go read DragonMasterOf10 work its great.

This is an AU story. I respect the whole 2003 series TMNT cast and just retelling it with some a twist to the friendship between the brothers.

I own nothing.

* * *

Alternative Universe Ending:

Leo looked at everyone and thought about everything that has happened to him over the years. True they did have some fun when he was growing up but that only lasted until he was 8 and Splinter had him change from once a little turtle tot to a full grown adult overnight. Soon all the good times that he had were washed away and replaced with everything his brothers and father had ever said and done to him.

"I choose death." Death nodded his head "Very well. Leonardo Hamato it is time to return with us."

"NO, LEO! You can't go; you have to stay with us, PLEASE! We need you" Raph screamed.

"No you need your weapon back." Leo said never turning around to face his family. Leo walked over to Death and the twins. He placed his left boney hand on Leo's head, the wooden staff turned into the Reaper's scythe. He raised the scythe above his head; placing both hands on the staff both Leo ready their selves for the final blow. The twins stood to the side to watch, Leo closed his eyes and started to hum the first song he heard from the twins. As the song ended the blade of the scythe came down onto Leo's body; completely cutting it down the middle f. The once transparent Leo that stood in front of everyone was now just a blue orb that was floating in front of everyone. The Hamato family walked over to the orb as it continued to float and glow blue. Just as everyone surrounded the orb did they see it start to crack.

"What the hell is going on? What did ya do ya boney freak?" Raph yelled. His question was soon answered as Death pointed back to the orb. The orb started to crack a little more and soon a large crack appeared on it. Kage and Kei started to chant in their ancient language; the orb finally shattered into millions of pieces right in front of the Hamato family. The little shards almost looked like fireflies as they started to float off into the air towards the portal.

"Like I said before we will be taking your brother." Kage said following the shards into the portal.

"We gave you every chance to make things right, too bad you guys couldn't get your heads out of your asses and be good to Leo. Now we can leave with no regrets." Kei added following her brother.

"The only piece of advice I can give you four is this: Learn from this for the remaining brothers you do have." Death stated walking into the closing portal.

* * *

The Hamato family remained at the rooftop for the rest of the night. Grieving over the loss of their older brother. No bodies to bury, no last good byes, not even a last apology. Leo had chosen to remain at Death's side; they lost the right to call him their brother or son that night.

"I pray that you are finally at peace my son." Splinter whispered.

"You were the best big brother ever, I'm sorry we took advantage of your kindness." Mikey added

"I hope you are finally happy wherever you are, don't worry we'll be fine just think about yourself this time." Don said as he continued to sob with Mikey in his arms.

"Leo; you are still my best friend even though I never really made you believe that you were. My only big brother I hope that one day we will meet again and you could somehow forgive me. I love you big brother." Raph said walking over to his two younger brothers and joining in their hug.

"Come my sons we must return home soon." Splinter said pushing his sons to the ladder.

The guys started moving to the ladder; each looking back over their shoulder to see if Leo was just standing behind them. Discouraged they each turned and walked back home in complete silence. They started to remember a wish they made when they were younger; regretting everything they said that day.

When the turtles were around the age of ten, they got into a fight with Leo over him being bossy and ran away from the lair. They were staring out into a grate and saw a falling star. So being who they were, they each made wish on a falling star for Leo to disappear from their lives; well they finally got their wish.

A few days later the guys made a placket with a picture of Leo smiling above it, his katanas rested under the placket in a stand. Incense were lit each day as a sign of respect for him and each morning before practice started they would pray in front of it. The guys placed it in the dojo; a place where Leo loved to be the most.

* * *

It read:

Leonardo Hamato

May 15, 1989- September 20, 2004

_To the Greatest Big Brother Ever_

_May You Finally Be At Peace and Happy_

_We Still Love you No Matter How Much Time Pass_

_This Isn't Goodbye_

_It's Until We Meet Again_

* * *

**A.N:**

**I have finally killed Leo. Yes I'm upset about this because Leo is my favorite turtle but it had to happen. Leo had a choice to for once think about himself and not his brothers. Good luck guys, you three need it more than I do. **


End file.
